


Гость

by red_cola, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: CMNF / Naked Female Clothed Male, Crossover, F/M, Fingering, Hinted Parent/Child Incest, May/December Relationship, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_cola/pseuds/red_cola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Он проник глубоко в ее тайны, и это проникновение в душу было не менее интимным, чем проникновение в тело, которого она так жаждала.
Relationships: Woland/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Гость

**Author's Note:**

> Прообразом Воланда в этом фанфике выступает смешение оригинального книжного Воланда и Воланда в исполнении Ивана Ожогина из мюзикла «Мастер и Маргарита».  
> В тексте присутствуют совсем непрозрачные намеки на вертикальный инцест и очевидный ООС.

_Вам же нравится пропасть — так рвитесь за мной!_

Вино в бокале гостя оставалось нетронутым, и это серьезно беспокоило Друэллу Блэк. Любезно улыбаясь и не менее любезно поддерживая беседу, она бросала обвиняющие взгляды на домашнего эльфа, словно тот перепутал бутылки и принес разбавленный водой сироп, а не лучшие вина из коллекции Блэков. Эльф прижимал к голове длинные уши, зная, что после приема его ждет суровое наказание.

Нарцисса подумала, что стоит заступиться за эльфа и не позволить матери истязать его. Она не испытывала к нему жалости, но считала, что наказывать слуг следует тогда, когда совершен проступок. И сегодня эльф не совершил ничего дурного. Вина, поднесенные им гостям и хозяевам приема, были изумительны. Сама Нарцисса пила уже второй бокал и подумывала о третьем.

В просторной гостиной мелькали знакомые и незнакомые лица, ненавязчиво играл зачарованный граммофон, а в воздухе витали ароматы дорогого табака, смеси изысканных духов и звенящих нервов. Мать с отцом вели себя настолько неестественно, изо всех сил желая угодить, что не оставалось сомнений: расположение главного гостя было приоритетной задачей вечера, с которой они не справлялись. Нарцисса не могла вспомнить, чтобы мама хоть раз выглядела столь беспокойно на приеме, где была хозяйкой. Даже когда их посещали влиятельные лица из министерства, включая самого министра, миссис Блэк на всех смотрела свысока.

Белла веселилась, наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. Она отвела Нарциссу в тень книжных стеллажей, подальше от шумной толпы, и сказала:

— Какой занятный у нас сегодня гость, верно, Цисси?

Нарцисса кивнула, украдкой рассматривая его. Выглядел он необычно и очень эффектно. Гость сидел в глубоком кресле, в окружении почетных членов семейства Блэк и своей свиты. Его тяжелый плащ, подбитый огненной материей, спадал к полу, а правая рука обхватывала набалдашник черной трости в форме головы пуделя. Гость медленно перебирал пальцами, унизанными массивными кольцами, смотрел на развернувшееся празднество учтиво, но без особого интереса.

— Кто он? Ты что-то выяснила? — полюбопытствовала Нарцисса, надеясь, что старшей сестре удалось узнать больше.

Пока было известно лишь то, что гость объявился внезапно, и родители организовывали прием в ужасной спешке.

— Знакомый отца. Приехал решать рабочие вопросы прямиком из Восточной Европы. И судя по напряжению папочки и мамочки, гость важен настолько, что они готовы на все, — охотно ответила Белла. — Но дела идут сквернее скверного. Дорогой гость холоден, как лед, и неприступен, как скала. А это, Цисси, вызов. Понимаешь?

Нарцисса знала, к чему клонит Белла. Кровь, разгоряченная вином, разыгралась, но она не спешила бросаться в авантюру.

Вместо необдуманных и спонтанных действий она решила еще раз внимательно присмотреться к таинственному гостю и его разношерстной свите, которой вино и угощения пришлись по душе. Пил и ел даже анимаг. Раньше Нарцисса считала, что анимага нельзя отличить от обычного зверя, но этот волшебник, превратившийся в очень крупного кота, всячески демонстрировал свою человеческую сущность. Он стоял на задних лапах, пил вино из бокала и ел пирожное, используя десертную вилочку. Он даже повязал себе на шею бабочку, на что другой член свиты — высокий и тощий, в расколотом пенсне, — долго шутил, а кот отвечал — человеческим голосом! — что-то о присущем ему природном шарме.

В свите была и женщина. Красивая рыжеволосая вампирша в непристойном одеянии. Вырез верхней части ее платья доходил до пупка, и при малейшем движении грудь норовила выскользнуть из плена тончайшей полупрозрачной ткани. Кузены Нарциссы изо всех сил старались разговорить вампиршу, но та не проронила ни слова. Зато глазами стреляла так, что кузены не спешили оставлять свои попытки добиться ее расположения.

Последний из свиты вызвал у Нарциссы брезгливую дрожь. Он выглядел неопрятно, грубо и напоминал косматого пса. Он зорко наблюдал за всеми, кто присутствовал на приеме, пил с отвратительным прихлебыванием и не менее отвратительно вытирал рот рукавом заношенного пиджака. А поймав на себе взгляд Нарциссы, оскалился, обнажая отвратительный острый клык, выпирающий изо рта, и подмигнул ей. Нарцисса резко отвернулась, возвращаясь к разговору с сестрой:

— Белла, я без пяти минут замужняя женщина, — напомнила она.

— Это ничего не меняет. Люциус и так получил куда больше, чем он достоин, — с пренебрежением фыркнула Белла. — Он прекрасно понимает, с чем ему придется мириться. Если, конечно, этот напыщенный самолюбец способен…

— Белла! — строго прервала ее Нарцисса, не желая слушать нападки на своего будущего мужа, которые становились злее день ото дня.

Белла выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы, но послушалась.

— Ты права, забудем о Люци, дорогая, и вернемся к нашему невинному развлечению. Не надо лукавить, Цисси, я знаю, что тебе хочется испытать себя. Хочется поиграть. Посмотри на гостя еще раз. Разве тебя не бросает в дрожь от одного его вида?

Пришлось признать, что бросает. Белла хорошо знала ее вкусы. Нарцисса покрепче сжала бокал, когда поняла, что в ней пробуждается неодолимое желание очаровать этого мужчину. Покорить, привязать к себе, увидеть в его глазах восхищенное обожание. Пленить того, кто кажется таким неприступным.

— Пари, сестрица, — искушающе прошептала Белла, заходя за спину Нарциссы. — Добиваешься расположения почетного гостя, и я буду должна тебе желание. Любое. К тому же, разве ты не хочешь помочь нашим дорогим родителям? Матушку скоро удар хватит, — она издала короткий смешок, и Нарцисса спрятала свой за бокалом, поспешно отпив вина. — О, я бы на это посмотрела, но куда интереснее посмотреть на твое мастерство обольщения.

— Не думаю, что сегодня подходящий вечер, — все еще сдерживалась Нарцисса.

— Я поняла, — Белла притворно вздохнула и вжалась острым подбородком в плечо Нарциссы, обвив руками ее талию. — Он тебе не по зубам. Как и нашей дорогой матушке.

— Глупости. Может он не в моем вкусе. Он же ровесник отца или даже старше.

— Когда это тебя останавливало? — тихо засмеялась Белла, уткнувшись Нарциссе в шею. — По-моему, раньше ты любила мужчин постарше. Особенно таких.

Нарцисса вновь пригубила вина, из-под окружности бокала разглядывая гостя. Он выглядел очень раскованно и уверенно, так, словно ему принадлежит весь мир. Это ощущалось в каждой детали его облика, в каждом его жесте. В равнодушно-снисходительном взгляде из-под хищного разлета темных бровей, в небрежном постукивании пальцев по набалдашнику трости. В раскрепощенных движениях и изысканном одеянии, отличавшим его от других. Сомнений не оставалось — удивить такого, как он, непростая задача. Он искушен и пресыщен. Порочен.

Низ живота наполнился томительной тяжестью. Нарцисса была в шаге от того, чтобы поддаться на уговоры, но ее сдерживали слабые отголоски ненавистного чувства — раскаяния. В последнее время она все чаще думала о том, что часто поступала подло по отношению к другим. Делала это по собственной прихоти или потакала садистским наклонностям сестры, которая готова была пойти на многое ради возможности понаблюдать за чьим-то падением.

Нарцисса знала, что Белла наслаждается страданиями. Физическими, душевными — любыми. Просто ей хорошо, когда кому-то плохо. Но Нарцисса не была столь жестока. Когда очарование охоты уступало место совестливым раздумьям, она корила себя за содеянное. А потом история повторялась. Ведь эмоции, которые она получала от очередного влюбленного мужчины, были столь яркими, что она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии поиграть с чьим-то сердцем вновь.

— Почему бы тебе самой не развлечь гостя, раз уж он так взволновал тебя? — с усмешкой предложила Нарцисса.

— У меня есть только один господин, Цисси, — зашептала Белла, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием. Она сжала талию Нарциссы, больно впившись в нее острыми ногтями. — Мой Лорд.

Ну, разумеется. Ее Лорд. Даже не Родольфус, на которого ей всегда было плевать. Что ж, Нарцисса смирилась. В этом была вся Белла. Она не умела любить иначе. Только так — фанатично, одержимо, без шанса на исцеление.

— Желание, — нараспев произнесла Белла, ослабляя болезненную хватку. — Все, что угодно. Поверь, я могу пригодиться тебе в качестве должницы. Не сдерживайся. Потом пожалеешь, что упустила его.

Едва Белла произнесла эти слова, как гость посмотрел прямо на них. Выражение его лица осталось неизменным, но взгляд задержался на Нарциссе.

— Нас заметили, — хихикнула Белла, отступая в сторону. — Твой выход.

***

Теплый ночной ветер принес с собой крепкий аромат жасмина, растущего у подножия поместья. Нарцисса поставила бокал с вином на широкие каменные перила, полукругом обвивающие просторный балконный выступ, и позволила ветру растрепать выбившиеся из прически пряди волос.

За спиной послышался звук шагов и мерный стук, выбиваемый тростью о каменный пол. Нарцисса вдохнула цветочный воздух полной грудью и улыбнулась собственным мыслям.

— Вы не против, если я составлю вам компанию? — раздался низкий голос того, кого ей удалось заманить за собой кокетливыми взглядами и мимолетными, словно случайными, касаниями рук.

— Ваша компания скрасит мой вечер, — ответила Нарцисса, обернувшись.

Она стояла напротив распахнутой двустворчатой двери, ведущей в гостиную, а гость замер чуть левее, словно специально не стал загораживать собой широкий дверной проем.

Сквозь прозрачную ткань занавески можно было разглядеть происходящее в гостиной. Нарцисса думала, что Белла будет смотреть на них, но она куда-то пропала. Это было странно, как и то, что никто из оставшихся в доме не следил за ушедшим гостем, а ведь минуту назад он был в центре всеобщего внимания. Решили отдохнуть от притворства? Что ж, это даже к лучшему.

— Рад это слышать, — вежливо продолжил гость. — Вы младшая из дочерей четы Блэк?

— Да, — подтвердила она и, заметив, что гость учтиво склонился, протянула руку, — Нарцисса.

Он поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони, и жар его губ ощущался так отчетливо, будто он коснулся голой кожи, а не кружева короткой перчатки.

— Воланд, — представился он, распрямившись в полный рост.

Он был высок и статен. Но его лицо выглядело странно непропорционально, словно на нем застыло одновременно несколько различных выражений. Нарцисса не могла решить, красив он или жуток. Будто и то, и другое. Левый глаз Воланда был зеленым, а правый совсем черным. И глядя в его разные глаза, Нарциссу захлестнуло воспоминание.

— Я видела вас раньше, — вдруг сказала она. — Вы приезжали к отцу, когда я была ребенком.

Один уголок рта Воланда опустился вниз, а второй, наоборот, поднялся в усмешке. Линия губ волной пересекла узкое лицо, и Нарцисса поняла, что никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то так улыбался.

Первый росток тревоги пробился сквозь толщу игривости именно в момент этой улыбки. Нарцисса поняла, что ступает по тонкому льду. Но это лишь сильнее распалило ее.

— Да, я посещал ваш дом восемнадцать лет назад, — подтвердил Воланд. — Вы были слишком юны в тот год. Удивлен, что вы запомнили меня.

Но Нарцисса помнила. Тогда ей было три года, и в доме не устраивали никакого званого приема в честь гостя. В ту ночь в доме было тихо. Она проснулась от кошмара и пришла к отцу в кабинет, но он был не один. Дверь распахнулась раньше, чем она толкнула ее своими детскими руками. Нарцисса задрала голову, поражаясь тому, как высок человек, застывший в проеме. Тогда же она столкнулась с взглядом разных глаз. Зеленого и черного. Больше Нарцисса не помнила ничего из того вечера.

— Выходит, вы давно знакомы с отцом, но почему-то я ничего не знаю о вас, — она кокетливо улыбнулась. — Даже ваше имя узнала только сейчас.

Она коснулась пальцами тесьмы, стягивающей вырез горловины платья до пристойного минимума. Поигрывая тонкой атласной лентой, делала вид, что в любой момент готова потянуть ее, ослабляя совсем не тугой узелок.

Воланд проследил за ее движением и ответил:

— Всему свое место и свой час, Нарцисса. Даже для того, чтобы узнать чье-то имя.

— И этот день и час был удачен, чтобы узнать мое?

— Более чем. Я нахожу этот вечер идеальным для близкого знакомства со столь очаровательной представительницей благородного дома Блэк.

— Спасибо, господин Воланд, мне приятно слышать это, — любезно проговорила она, скользнув пальцами по припудренной коже шеи.

— Также приятно, как радовать сестрицу Беллатрикс? Она ведь подговорила вас. Это соревнование?

Нарцисса продолжала мило улыбаться, но по спине пробежал холодок. Кто-то подслушал их разговор и передал ему? 

— Просто вы покорили ее, — невозмутимо ответила она, вернув себе самообладание. — Но Белла не может позволить себе проявлять симпатии. Ее сердце целиком и полностью занято. К тому же, она довольно скромна. Поэтому честь поближе узнать человека, способного вызвать такой ажиотаж в нашем семейном болоте, выпала мне. Не каждый день, знаете ли, я наблюдаю свою маму в таком невыгодном положении. Обычно она в любой ситуации чувствует собственное превосходство, но сегодня вы лишили ее этого преимущества.

— Ваша матушка обделена искренностью в попытке быть радушной, — сказал он с явным снисхождением, будто прощал Друэлле подобную грубость. — И все же я хотел бы вернуться к вам.

— Так возвращайтесь, — беспечно поддержала его порыв Нарцисса.

Ее пульс участился, а воздух вокруг будто стал гуще и тяжелее. Теперь он пах не только жасминами, но и прошедшей бурей. Нарцисса сделала глубокий вдох. Так странно. Она боялась грозы, но любила запах жасминов после нее, когда побитые тяжелыми каплями дождя бутоны рассыпались по земле белым ковром лепестков. И сейчас ей казалось, что недавно прошел сильный дождь, но это была иллюзия. Над головой раскинулось чистое темное небо — ни облачка — с россыпью ярких звезд.

Может быть, это вино так причудливо играет с ее сознанием? Или с ним играет таинственный господин?

— С удовольствием, — голос Воланда вернул ее в реальность. — Вы заинтересовали меня, — он отпустил трость, но она так и осталась стоять вертикально, словно ее кто-то удерживал. Он поднял руки раскрытыми вверх ладонями, и в перстнях сверкнули драгоценные камни. — Но, боюсь, мне не хватит пальцев, чтобы пересчитать всех мальчиков, юношей и мужчин, что пали к вашим ногам. Прелестные игры прелестных созданий. Жестокие игры. Пожалуй, я нахожусь в опасности.

Он искусный легилимент, поняла Нарцисса. Читает ее мысли даже без заклинаний. Она постаралась очистить сознание. Полностью избавиться от всех мыслей и воспоминаний, заблокировать разум. Сосредоточиться только на сегодняшнем вечере. Стало даже интересно, что ему удастся вытянуть из нее.

— Что же еще вам известно? — игриво спросила она, склонив голову к плечу.

— Многое. К примеру, мне известно о вашем секретном трофейном сундучке. Том самом, инкрустированном жемчужинами. Запертом всеми известными вам чарами. Он хранит столько боли, столько любви. Письма, стихи, высушенные цветы, украшения и даже фиалы с напитанной клятвами кровью. Но в нем чего-то не хватает, правда же? Ах да, фамильной броши, подаренной вам тем мальчишкой, что рухнул со скалы после вашей игры с его чувствами. Конечно, он слабак и глупец. Белла полностью права на его счет. Так может, стоит избавиться от броши под сломанной дощечкой пола в вашей спальне? Все равно вы не причисляете ее к трофеям. К чему вам помнить об этом жалком глупце? Он не достоин даже памяти и уж тем более ваших слез.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Нарциссы. Сердце учащенно забилось. Это были те факты ее биографии, которыми она не делилась ни с кем. Слишком личные, слишком болезненные, давным-давно вытесненные из головы. 

— Откуда вам известно все это? — растерянно спросила она, нервно дергая тесемку.

— Прошу прощения, если напугал вас, — мягко произнес Воланд и приложил раскрытую ладонь к груди, слегка склонив голову. — Я лишь хотел внести больше откровенности в наш разговор, госпожа Блэк. К чему притворство? Скромное платье и невинный вид — чудесный фасад. Но мне известны все ваши пороки. И смею заверить — это ничуть меня не отталкивает. Более того, я нахожу вашу аморальную и одновременно чувствительную натуру очаровательной. Вы прелестны, Цисси. И я готов стать вашим трофеем.

Нарцисса перевела взгляд к дверному проему, надеясь, что Белла наконец-то объявилась, но увиденное повергло ее в шок. Да, Белла действительно объявилась и теперь суетилась вместе с матушкой, убирая грязную посуду и разливая вино гостям, будто они домовики, а не благородные дамы.

— Что происходит?

— Заботливые хозяйки ухаживают за своими гостями, что же тут удивительного? — усмехнулся Воланд, делая шаг к Нарциссе.

— Тут удивительно все, господин Воланд, — прошептала она, даже не думая отступать.

Мурашки разбежались по коже, когда она вновь посмотрела на него. Что-то темное и мрачное ткалось вокруг его массивной фигуры, будто сама тьма обнимала его в ласковых объятиях или даже была его частью. Нарцисса явственно почувствовала ауру могучего волшебника. Или не волшебника вовсе? Кто он? На что способен?

Теперь она знала, почему родители так расшаркивались перед ним. Виной тому был страх. Но она, в отличие от них, не боялась. Несмотря на все странности, творившиеся вокруг, она чувствовала, что он не навредит ей. Быть может, это было ложное чувство, но Нарцисса решила рискнуть.

Воланд встал напротив, отрезая ее от семьи. Они остались один на один, и Нарциссу охватило предвкушение. Жить без встряски, без хождения по краю — скучно и пресно. Она любила чувство полета при падении и предпочитала не думать о неизбежном ударе о землю.

Ее все сильнее влекло к нему. Притягивало, будто магнитом. Сила пьянила. Но лишь та сила, где не было места фанатизму и одержимости. Спокойная сила — сытая. Вот, что она любила. И в Воланде ее было в избытке.

Он подошел совсем близко и положил руки на ее талию так уверенно, будто точно знал, что она не воспротивится. И оказался прав: она и не думала препятствовать ему. Повинуясь властным рукам, Нарцисса подалась вперед, вжавшись в твердую мужскую грудь своей — мягкой и нежной. Соски затвердели, проступили сквозь тонкую ткань белья и платья. Нарцисса слегка потерлась об его жилет, едва не застонав, и вскинула голову, чтобы заглянуть в пугающе-прекрасное лицо.

В его разных глазах и чувства плясали разные. В зеленом Нарцисса видела жадный мужской интерес, в черном же зияла пустота. 

Его широкие ладони очертили плавные линии талии и бедер, опустились на ягодицы, посылая по телу волны дрожи.

— Вы совсем позабыли о стыде и приличиях? — дразняще прошептала она, подставляясь его рукам. — Я дочь хозяина дома. Я обручена. А за вашей спиной почти вся моя семья.

— Не беспокойтесь, моя свита развлечет ваших близких, пока я буду развлекать вас, — ответил Воланд.

Нарцисса вжалась в него всем телом и разочарованно выдохнула, когда он убрал руки и отступил в сторону. Стоило ему отойти, как вся его свита посмотрела на них. Все четверо утвердительно кивнули. И Нарцисса поняла, что они каким-то образом получили приказ от своего хозяина. Никто не увидит того, что происходит на балконе. Никто не войдет сюда.

— Кто вы? — спросила она, зная, что не услышит правды.

— Партнер вашего отца. У нас заключена сделка. Но не будем о работе. Вернемся к вам, Нарцисса.

Его низкий голос просачивался в голову и туманил рассудок не хуже вина. Трость, что до этого стояла без какой-либо поддержки, словно ожила. Ведомая невидимой рукой, она приблизилась к Нарциссе, цепляя наконечником подол длинной юбки, из-под которой тут же показались изящные лодыжки, перехваченные ремешками туфелек.

Воланд не произносил заклинаний вслух, не использовал волшебную палочку и не взмахивал рукой. Он выглядел так, словно вовсе не причастен к происходящему, но, без сомнения, все это творил он. Нарцисса восхитилась. Даже господин ее сестры не мог похвастаться подобными талантами.

Трость Воланда двигалась выше, обнажая ее ноги, облаченные в тонкие белые чулки. Волнение нарастало.

— Вы прекраснейшая из Блэков, Нарцисса, — на выдохе произнес Воланд, оценивающе и совершенно неприлично рассматривая ее. — Может, потому что совсем на них не похожи?

— Это комплимент или способ унизить мою семью? — даже стоя с задранной выше колен юбкой, выставленная на обозрение, она не могла смолчать.

— Так ли вам по нраву ваша семья, как вы хотите убедить в этом всех вокруг? А сильнее прочих — себя саму.

— По нраву.

— Как скажете, — согласился он, продолжая пожирать ее взглядом. — Вы удивительно хороши, Нарцисса. Я бы хотел увидеть вас обнаженной. 

«Хотел бы» прозвучало как «раздевайтесь». Трость бесшумно упала на пол.

Под пристальным взглядом разноцветных глаз, Нарцисса была готова на многое. Собственная распущенность отзывалась приятной пульсацией между ног.

— Вы предлагаете мне раздеться прямо здесь? — спросила она, кинув азартно-обеспокоенный взгляд на распахнутую настежь дверь.

Она видела отца, который о чем-то говорил с гостями, видела гостей и родственников, видела мать и Беллу, которые все еще выполняли работу эльфов.

— Да. Здесь и сейчас. В нескольких метрах от вашего благороднейшего и древнейшего семейства.

Вкрадчивость голоса и дерзость слов проникли под кожу сладкой отравой. Нарцисса сжала бедра, чувствуя, как из нее сочится влага, пропитывая шелковое белье. Видят Мерлин и Моргана, поддаться соблазну хотелось со страшной, почти непреодолимой силой! От волнения запылали щеки и закружилась голова. Неужели она сделает это? Нарцисса закусила губу, стараясь таким образом отрезвить себя. Это какое-то наваждение. Не может же она, в самом деле, быть такой распущенной!

— Не надо так волноваться, — ласково успокоил Воланд, без сомнения, прочитав ее мысли. — Порок вплетен в вашу душу прочной нитью. Не стоит сдерживать эти естественные порывы. Отдайтесь желанию. Будьте собой.

Слушая его гипнотический голос, она медленно потянула ленту, ослабляя ворот. Ткань съехала, обнажив ключицы, и Нарцисса медленно провела ладонями вдоль рук, избавляя себя от верхней части платья.

— Продолжайте, — одобрил Воланд. — Снимите все.

И Нарцисса послушалась. Медленно и чувственно она стянула с бедер юбку. Переступила через сброшенное на пол платье и приступила к белью и чулкам. Она чувствовала на себе тяжелый взгляд и с упоением продолжала. Обнажившись, она медленно, палец за пальцем, сняла кружевные перчатки и бросила их под ноги Воланда. Расправила плечи и вызывающе улыбнулась. Она знала, что ее красота действует на мужчин фатально. И она любила демонстрировать себя, любила видеть, как благородство в их глазах затапливает животная похоть.

— Вы восхитительны, — отметил Воланд, медленно приближаясь к ней.

Горячие ладони плавным любовным движением огладили ее тело, прослеживая изгибы от покатых плеч до мягких округлостей бедер. Откровенная настойчивость пьянила. Кожа изнывала, принимая ласки с жадным трепетом. Нарцисса выдохнула, когда Воланд склонился к ней и коснулся губами ее губ. Сжав в пальцах тяжелую ткань плаща, она отпустила себя и отдалась на милость невозможно умелых губ и рук.

После долгого поцелуя, Воланд оторвался от нее, нежно провел пальцами по щеке, мягко обхватил подбородок и развернул ее так, чтобы она смотрела на дверь, ведущую в гостиную. Нарцисса ахнула. Стен, что скрывали ее от глаз домочадцев и гостей больше не было. Она видела гостиную так, словно балкон стал ее частью. Сценой для главного действия, где она должна сыграть главную роль.

Нарцисса чувствовала себя самой распутной женщиной на свете, и это упоительное чувство заставляло ее желать большего. Она наслаждалась своим падением, тонула в эйфории, что дарило ей осознание того, что в нескольких шагах от нее сидят отец и мать, кузены и сестры, дяди и тетки, а она отдается незнакомцу на балконе их достойнейшего дома.

Воланд провел кончиком носа по ее шее, нежно поцеловал за ухом, а после прошептал:

— Давайте распробуем на вкус ваш главный секрет?

— Давайте, — покорно выдохнула она, шире расставив ноги, чтобы ладонь Воланда погладила внутреннюю часть ее бедер.

— Ваш отец сыграет для нас, вы не против?

— Не против.

Она была согласна на все. Она хотела знать, что будет дальше.

В ту же секунду Сигнус Блэк поднялся с кресла и улыбнулся обескураживающе очаровательно. Нарцисса всегда считала, что он выглядит слишком молодо для мужчины, который воспитал трех дочерей до возраста, когда они могут подарить ему внуков. Он поклонился гостям и подошел к пианино, к которому, кажется, не подходил несколько лет. Сдернул пыльный бархат, откинул его в сторону и сел за инструмент. Гостиная наполнилась аплодисментами.

— Ваш отец давно не играл, верно? — шептал Воланд, покрывая легкими поцелуями ее шею, приближаясь рукой к влажному местечку между ее ног. — Вас это очень расстраивало, ведь вы так любили сидеть на его коленях во время игры. Даже когда подросли. Особенно когда подросли. Вам нравилось прижиматься спиной к его груди, тонуть в жарких объятиях, видеть и чувствовать большие ладони на своих маленьких пальчиках, неумело выбивающих звуки из клавиш. Дышать его запахом. Вы так опечалились, когда отец перестал сажать вас на колени. Кажется, именно в день его тактичного отказа, вы впервые сели на колени к другому мужчине? Не иначе, чтобы насолить папочке, а уже потом вошли во вкус.

Нарцисса задышала чаще. Он проник глубоко в ее тайны, и это проникновение в душу было не менее интимным, чем проникновение в тело, которого она так жаждала.

— Так все и было, — подтвердил Воланд свои же слова. — Дорогой Сигнус очень испугался собственных чувств и мыслей в момент, когда четырнадцатилетняя Нарцисса жалась спиной к его груди. Когда он вдыхал жасминовый запах ее белокурых волос, играя ее любимую мелодию. Нарцисса ерзала на его бедрах во время игры и будто в шутку целовала в губы после, взывая к самым низменным чувствам. Она требовала от папочки слишком много внимания и любви, выходящих за рамки, и он решил не искушаться понапрасну. Он единственный, кто устоял перед вашими чарами, верно?

Длинные белые пальцы Сигнуса пробежались над клавишами, а после ударили по ним. В этот же миг рука Воланда скользнула между ног Нарциссы, и пальцы погрузились в жаркую тесноту. Отец заиграл, и на первых аккордах любимой мелодии Нарцисса громко застонала, сжимая внутри себя твердые мужские пальцы.

— Вы прекрасны в своем пороке, — улыбнулся он, продолжая двигать пальцами так, как того всегда желала Нарцисса.

Он прикусил мочку ее уха, вынул пальцы, размазывая влагу по нежным складочкам, особенное внимание уделяя клитору. Нарцисса трепетала, шире разводила ноги. Ее переполняло возбуждение, тонкие струйки смазки стекали по ногам. Желание плавило ее. Она чувствовала себя податливой, как воск, и горячей, как пламя. Пальцы Воланда порхали, глубоко погружались в ее жадное отверстие и выходили из него с хлюпающим звуком, чтобы в следующий миг приласкать чувствительный бугорок клитора.

Мир кружился калейдоскопом, уплывал из-по ног. Нарцисса нашла опору в плечах Воланда и почти повисла на нем, закинув на его бедро ногу, чтобы усилить трение их тел. Она не сдерживала стонов. Ее сводили с ума мысли о пальцах отца, играющих на пианино, и ощущения от пальцев Воланда, играющих с ее телом. Она дрожала, будто тонкая гибкая струна, натянутая так туго, что вот-вот лопнет. Нарцисса билась в сильных руках, не зная куда деться от переполнявших ее чувств. Развязка наступала стремительно, неумолимо, выбивая из груди громкие стоны и мольбы.

— Я долго искал королеву для своего бала, — жарко прошептал Воланд ей в губы, доводя до исступления и хриплого бессвязного шепота. — Ей будете вы, Нарцисса. Я ждал именно вас.


End file.
